


Mistletoe madness

by Pezzythecat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pezzythecat/pseuds/Pezzythecat
Summary: It's four days till christmas have some magnus archive fluff and a game of mistletoe madness .This started as a short prompt but here we are ...to many words later
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	Mistletoe madness

If there was something more dangerous than Tim with mistletoe Martin wasn't sure what it was. 

Tim was an equal opportunity mistletoe vigilante. Nobody escaped. 

So far his tally was up to twenty and showed no signs of slowing down.

It was only lunchtime. There was time yet for him to beat last years total of fifty two victories.

Martin wasn't sure if he was counting the postman's dog in his total, but seeing as he was counting his own reflection in Sasha’s mirror , it seemed that it might be easy to get to the square hundred he had set as a target.

At his side Sasha hoisted her feet up on to the desk as Tim wandered over looking determined. 

"Floor is lava rule" she held her arm pushing her hand into Tim's face as he attempted to lean in for twenty one.

"You have to get off the desk at some point… you will need to pee" he folded his arms in defiance in front of him. 

"The last person you tried to snog had for legs and paws, go bother Elias…"

"Sasha… I have standards." But still he turned and headed for the steps out of the archives, the sound of bells in the hall above grabbing his attention.

"Does Rosie know the floor is lava rule?" Martin asked looking nervously at the stairs. 

"Rosie knows the floor is lava" Sasha sighed jumping down from Martin's desk and quickly grabbing the plate on mince pies from her desk and the bottle of cheap wine Elias had sent down as part of the christmas bonus.

"Do you not remember the long bridge made from the reception chairs last year?" 

Martin took one of the pies from the top of the pile as Sasha rejoined him. 

"Oh, yeah that was quite a bit of engineering. Elias wasn't impressed."

"It's Christmas... he can suck it." Sasha grinned taking a swig from the bottle of prosecco.

Tim chose to rejoin them just as Sasha’s foot left the floor, he shot her a disappointed look.

"Twenty one and two …" he added it to his tally chart on the flip board by his desk.

"Rosie?"

"No, Rosie has made a walkway from post crates this year. She was more organised than you two. Charlie and Simon from accounting… not so prepared."

"Charlie wouldn't have been much of a challenge he's as bad as you." 

"Yet he's only on ten… although I enjoyed the extra tongues, he really puts the effort in.. unlike you two" Tim huffed, so Martin threw a mince pie at him, he caught it with ease shoving it in his mouth in one go.

"I need a lot more alcohol before you come anywhere near me Timothy, if you get to ninety nine.. then maybe"

"Your a tease Blackwood. I like it " Tim spat through a shower of mince pie.

From Jon's office the unmistakable sound of a tape recorder clicking off broke the gentle mumble of Jon's voice. An almost background noise constantly there like syrup warming Martin to the core. 

"Oh… does the boss know the floor is lava?" Tim wagged an eyebrow in Martin's direction. 

"Tim!" It was a warning. But Martin knew it was a hollow one.

"You could save him… you could play the game.. you know the rules Martin, once claimed by the mistletoe rule he's out of the running for anyone else playing…" he split the branch of mistletoe and threw the second sprig to Martin grinning. "But be warned,you step foot off that desk with or without the playing piece you become fare game."

Beside him Sasha howled with laughter. "Well played Stoker...well played." 

Tim grinned. Stepping towards the door with a bow.

"This is a win win situation. Marty just needs to decide how much he wins …"

"I don't like this game" 

"Yet, I see the temptation to play etched upon that pretty little face of yours… clocks ticking Blackwood…" Tim clicked his tongue doing his best clock impression.

Martin felt like he had well and truly been played. Had Tim planned this since last Christmas? It seemed like it. 

Reluctantly Martin picked up the sprig of mistletoe turning the green and white in his hands and looking out the side of his eye at Sasha. The grin there to obvious, she was in on this … ohhh the two of them had played him well. 

"If I take Jon.. no not like that sasha! He gets taken off the board as a target, that's how this works?" 

"Unless he's also a player then yep that's him out the game you snog the boss nobody else is aloud, them's the rules." Tim said sneaking closer. That grin could cut glass.

"But I'm still fair game to you and Charlie from accounting?" 

"A player, can play a player." Tim shrugged straightening his hideous christmas jumper and giving himself a double thumbs up.

"I hate this game" 

"Really? I love this game… " Tim inched closer. 

The sound of Jon shuffling about in his office could be heard above the iffy Christmas tunes coming from Tim's phone speaker. 

Carefully, Martin put one foot on the floor, much to the amusement of Sasha who had just crumpled up in a fit of the giggles. 

Tim and his mistletoe were on Martin in a split second hand raised high above both their heads as Tim leaned in for a kiss. 

Beside them Sasha let out a Wolf whistle as Tim's lips met his. 

It was soft and warm, but Martin already expected that, after all he had lost to Tim quite early on in last years round of Mistletoe madness. Tim pushed to deepen this one being the gentleman that he was, pressing Martin into the desk until his knees almost gave out. 

Beside them Sasha gave Tim cheers of encouragement… honestly Martin was going to have to have words with her about her loyalties. 

So that was how Jon had found them, Martin practically bent over the desk Tim biting at his bottom lip and both of them red faced and flustered. He hated how much he enjoyed losing this game to Tim.

Jon announced his arrival with a forced cough, making Tim break the contact between them. Martin was proud that he hadn’t chased after the taste of sweet mince on Tim’s lips, after all it wasn’t exactly a hardship kissing the institutes most eligible fitty. 

The look on Tim’s eye was almost predatory as he scanned Martin’s face, although Martin did take some pride in the fact that Tim looked a little flushed. 

“Hey boss!” he turned towards the shorter man who stood framed by the door of his office. Martin took a moment to enjoy the fact that Jon looked just as disgruntled as he did in the mandatory Tim enforced christmas jumper. 

Jon looked between the two of them then without a second of thought, scrambled onto Sasha’s vacant desk.

The grin that spread across his face as he helped himself to a glass of the nasty prosecco was loaded with mischief. He raised his glass to Sasha in a salute.

“I believe the floor is lava, did you not know that Martin?” Jon said it so dead pan that Sasha nearly fell off her perch as the laughter took hold again.

“You both have to get of high ground eventually.” Tim shrugged walking over and adding Martin to his tally chart. He took the giant red marker splitting the page down the middle and adding Martin’s name to the top. “Martin is standing at one to my twenty three, the odds are not looking good at a comeback at this point.”

Martin chewed at his lip, looking anywhere but at Jon who’s face looked stuck somewhere between impressed and horrified at this.

“Martin, are you playing this stupid game?” Jon asked quietly. 

“He snogged me with the mistletoe in his hand, that’s a binding christmas contract in the eyes of the mistletoe madness gods, Blackwood has entered the arena.” Tim raised Martin’s arm as if showing a boxer round a ring. “ Two archive staff enter... one leaves victorious… as long as we beat accounting, that's all I ask.” 

Jon scoffed, watching the two of them in the middle of the room. “ I hate to think what H.R think of this seasonal ritual.”

“It’s an Institute tradition, relax boss, no extra paperwork will be generated. Plus if someone says no, its a solid no” 

“You mean I could have opted out of this madness?” Martin pepped up, sliding over to Jon’s orbit, helping himself to a drink. He tucked the sprig of mistletoe behind his ear as he leaned against Sashas desk. Aware that Jon was watching his every move, god this prosecco might have been cheap but it was strong. It was like Elias wanted his staff to get drunk and do dumb things.

“Yes but then where would the fun be in that?” Tim winked, it was loaded with filthy intent “Plus you would miss it if you didn’t get your yearly snog, I know you look forward to it.” 

Martin felt the redness growing around his ears again, he was glad Jon couldn’t see his face right now. Tim wasn’t lying, it just so happened Martin would much rather change the participant in this christmas ritual. 

“How do you get yourself in to these things?” Jon whispered in to Martins ear as he leant towards him, he looked quite content sitting cross legged on Sasha’s desk, looking like some sleep deprived elf on a shelf in the bright green sweater that Tim had provided.

“I ask myself the same thing often.” Martin chanced a look at Jon, the three days of stubble pebbled his face and his eyes looked just as tired as ever, but there was something else dancing in them that Martin hadn’t seen before. It went rather nice with the lesser spotted smile that spread over the smaller mans face.

Martin was about to say something when the phone rang on Sasha’s desk, he grabbed it and threw it at Sasha who caught it with one fell swoop. 

The three men watched as Sasha answered the call. Her face looking worried. “Yeah no bother I’ll be up in a moment.” she hung up and thru the phone back to Martin. 

“What’s the rule? Once one of you get me under the mistletoe its business as usual?” she asked looking between Martin and Tim.

“Unless you say no, because apparently that is now a thing!” Martin muttered under his breath, beside him Jon gave out something that almost sounded like a laugh.

“It’s just Elias wants to see me in his office…”

“I don’t think he’s a player?” Tim shrugged.

“I should hope not.” Jon almost sounded offended. Tim turned his attention to Jon, giving Sasha a way out, she took towards the steps taken two at a time. Tim turned on his heels… “Oh, come on Sash... be my Twenty Four, I swear martin tasted better than the poodle…” he hot footed it after her. Martin shook his head as they watched Tim disappear out of the archives.

“So…” Jon sighed next to him.

“So?”

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself, before …”

“I was trying to save you if you must know.” well, that was the alcohol talking obviously. 

“By getting your face sucked off by Timothy?” Jon finished his drink and put it down beside his now empty glass.

“Well when you put it like that!” Martin felt the blush creeping again. There was something teasing in the tone of Jon’s voice, he wasn’t accusing him of anything in fact he seemed to be teasing him. 

“Well… If I’m holding the mistletoe I can take you out of the chase with a kiss, I figured I was less mortifying for you than Tim…” 

“Hum, I never really understood the romanticism in Mistletoe, they used to eat the berries for each successful kiss you know, highly toxic, Tim would have died long ago looking at that tally” 

“Good job my count is so low then.” Martin looked down at the desk, he needed to stop thinking about how the sound of Jon’s voice was twisting the ever constant longing in his chest.

A gentle touch by his ear made him look up, Jon had reached up to take the sprig of Mistletoe from behind his ear twisting it in his fingers. 

“So, all I have to do is kiss someone armed with this stuff and I get to walk the institute as a free man?” Jon was very close now, his eyes darting from the mistletoe in his hand and back to Martin. 

Martin could hardly breath but reached up to take back the sprig in his hands, feeling the warmth of Jon’s fingers under his own.

“I think I have to be holding it, but …”

Jon leant in, his eyes closing as he bridged the gap, searching out Martins lips with his own. It took a few moments for Martin to realise what was happening, his brain not quite catching up with his actions. Jon had just kissed him. He half expected Jon to pull away, but he lingered, lips not quite touching Martin’s, as if he were trying to fight some internal struggle. Martin waited, his mind in shock as it tried to process what was happening. Jon’s hand wrapped tighter around the one Martin held the mistletoe in, pulling himself closer to Martin, bridging the gap again and leaning in, this time Martin lent in to it, chasing the taste of cheap wine that tinged Jon’s lips. Jon was kissing him, really kissing him, Martin let himself melt in to the feeling, rough lips and stubble rubbing against him, sending jolts of electricity to every part of him, jump starting a rhythm that he didn’t know his heart could play. Jon pulled him closer deepening the kiss, claiming Martin for his own. 

“Sasha is such a shit” 

The sound of Tim heading back into the archives made them jump apart, The flush that Martin had pulled in to Jon’s cheeks made him feel something akin to pride, he had done that. Jon gave a grin, it knocked years from his face, he almost looked awake. His eyes bright with something Martin hadn’t seen there before .

Jon untangled himself and got to his feet, walking over to Sasha’s desk he helped himself to a mince pie putting it to his mouth just as Tim entered the archive. Tim grinned like a cheshire cat as he rounded on Jon, who just shook his head ,the mince pie held between his lips as he moved to the chart, picked up the red pen and added another tally to Martin’s list. 

He took a bite of the pie and headed towards the steps. 

“What!” Tim looked dumbfounded, but Martin was sure that Jon had just winked at him.

“Better luck next year Tim.” 

Tim watched as Jon ascended the steps from the archives, before turning to Martin looking both shocked and impressed. “I hate this game.”

Martin tucked the now crumpled Mistletoe back behind his ear.

“Really? I think I kind of like it.”

  
  
  



End file.
